Imperial Army
Imperial Army (帝国軍) is the main military force of the Baharuth Empire. Background The Imperial Army is divided into eight legions and every legion’s commanding officer is bestowed the title of “general”. The general of the First Legion is known as the Field Marshal, and he is the commander-in-chief of the entire Imperial Army. Five years ago, a squad of knights from Imperial Army was deployed to subjugate an unusual undead that appeared in the Katze Plains which many of the Imperial soldiers have ended up killed by it. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Nazami Enec led the imperial guards to confront the intruders in the Imperial Garden which resulted in them being slaughtered by Mare's spell that cracked the earth. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Imperial Army mobilized troops to escort the Emperor and the Imperial delegation to and from Nazarick. At Katze Plains, the Baharuth Empire assembled six legions of the Imperial Army to confront the Royal Army of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Rather than committing a small skirmish as the Empire usually did, the Imperial Army's prime mission was to overtake the enemy and offer E-Rantel as a gift to the allied nation of Nazarick. To do this, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown would cast his most powerful spell to breach in the enemy lines. The spell casted by the Sorcerer King was beyond the expectations and imaginations of the knights which resulted in the instant deaths of the 70,000 at the left wing of the Royal Army and the ensuing massacre of the remaining troops at the hooves of the summoned Dark Young. Unable to cope with the horrible deaths and the terrifying monsters unleashed in the battlefield, the Imperial Army lost all discipline and morale with the majority fleeing in terror at the sight of an approaching Dark Young. The mass hysteria resulted in casualties by those knights trying to escape. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Strength The Imperial Army is a formidable force, composed of eight separate legions, each ten thousand strong. The ranking order among the legions goes by numbers; the smaller the number, the higher the level of martial strength that the legion possesses. The majority of the army consists of cavalry. The Empire organized its legions by appointing a general over each one, under whom served division commanders, brigade commanders, and other officers, all in strict regimentation. As for administration, there is a clear rank of succession. If the Field Marshal of the First Legion is not present, the general of the next available legion would assume his position as the overall commanding officer. Known Members * Natel Inyem Dale Carvain Trivia * The average or enlisted Imperial Knight is level 8-10. * By Jircniv's estimation, the Imperial Army's strength is equal to Fluder Paradyne's magical might. * They resemble Gendarmes, they are not only the military force of the Empire but also the police force. * Despite the fact that the Empire's soldiers are called "knights" they aren't actually from the nobility, they are more like professional men at arms, who come from the common people. * Not everyone can be made into a knight, because it requires determination to become one. The eight legions of the empire are comprised of volunteers. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Baharuth Empire